


Clint Barton's Travelling Cookbook

by FoxGlade



Series: #hashtag 'verse [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, honestly how do i even tag this, not-fic, well maybe a little bit of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of recipes from Clint Barton's Travelling Cookbook, as featured in the #hashtag 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton's Travelling Cookbook

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i was finished with fic for this series I KNOW, but technically this isn't fic, so. a number of people have asked me for recipes from this series (mostly the chickpea recipe, weirdly), so, here. have recipes, and a tiny bit of fic.
> 
> i've made maybe three of these recipes? and literally all of them have been adapted by me from actual recipes i found on the web. so, if you want the original, or if one of these doesn't actually work, feel free to message me.
> 
> these recipes can also be found [here, on my tumblr *hint hint*](http://wanime.tumblr.com/tagged/hashtag-%27verse)

It's a ratty old spiral-bound notebook, the kind they sell in newsagents for a dollar, with a bright purple plastic cover that's marked with the usual wear-and-tear signs. Also, something that looks like teeth marks.

"How long have you had that thing?" Steve asks the first time Clint hauls it out. He knows most of the recipes in it by heart, but sometimes he likes to have it sitting there while he cooks, even if he never once glances at it, just so he can touch it every now and then. Maybe "accidentally" spill some spice on the paper, or smudge the writing with grease-coated fingers as he flips through the pages. He'd been taught never to trust a clean recipe book.

"Funny story," he says, tapping his fingers across the cover, and doesn't say anything more. Steve shrugs it off and watches him coat the chicken in oil and spices.

"I picked it up a while after me and Coulson started dating," Clint says a month or so later, when he sees Steve eyeing the notebook curiously. "Or whatever we were calling it then. We were at his parent's house for some reason, and I cooked them breakfast. His mom thought it was good, gave me a few recipes. Had to have some way to keep track of them," he finishes with a shrug. "That was... shit, nearly six years ago. Jesus."

"And it's still not full?" Steve asks. He doesn't move to pick up the notebook, to flick through it himself, and Clint respects him a little more for it. 

"Yeah, I dunno. Guess I'm fussy with what I put in it," he says. "I've got a folder for recipes I rip out of magazines, and shit like that. This one's more for personal recipes, yeah?"

"Yeah," Steve agrees, and goes back to slicing up celery.

"Seriously?" Steve says, unimpressed. Clint grins.

"You're underestimating how much Coulson loves caramel popcorn," he replies seriously. "I can't risk anyone else having that sort of power over him."

"The internet's great, but food is definitely the best thing about the future," Steve says between mouthfuls of curry. Next to him, Bucky makes an offended noise as he mops up the last of his rice with a scrap of bread.

"You sayin' you didn't like my wide variety of boiled ration meals?" he demands, then leans across the table and says to Clint, "Don't worry, buddy, I'll slip you the recipe some time."

"Can't wait," Clint says, and then Tony snorts, which sets Bruce off, and then they're all laughing harder than the joke really deserves. But it's good, and the friendly feelings lasts long after the last chuckle has died away, and Clint takes a moment to feel grateful for his little purple notebook.


End file.
